ON THE ROAD AGAIN
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: *SPOILERS SEASON 09* Pensamentos de Dean sobre o salvamento de Sam, e de Castiel sobre sua recém-adquirida humanidade. História passada entre os episódios 01 e 02 da temporada 09. Insinuação de Destiel.


**DISCLAIMER:** É claro que Supernatural não me pertence. Sera Gamble, Eric Kripke e Robert Singer chegaram primeiro.

*Os diálogos da cena no Impala foram retirados do roteiro original, mais especificamente da legenda do maravilhoso grupo InSubs. Créditos para os autores e tradutores*

**ON THE ROAD AGAIN**

A luz distante da Lua pintava imagens no rosto adormecido de Sam. Dean dirigia, tentando focar sua atenção na estrada e no ruído suave do motor do Impala, mas sentia seu peito pesado. Uma mistura de alívio, culpa, medo e dúvida inundava sua mente. Alívio por ter arrebatado Sam das garras de Morte no último instante. Culpa por ter permitido que seu irmão fosse possuído por um anjo contra a sua vontade. Medo da reação de Sam quando finalmente descobrisse o que Dean fizera para salvar sua vida quando ele estava pronto para entregar-se de vez ao Ceifeiro. Mas o pior era a dúvida. Ele fizera o certo para seu irmão? Não fora apenas o seu egoísmo, seu medo de ficar sozinho que o levara a agir? E será que eles realmente podiam confiar em Ezequiel? Castiel dissera confiar no anjo, mas ele já se enganara antes – mais de uma vez. E _onde estava Cas_? A voz rouca de Sam sobressaltou-o.

- Onde estamos? – Dean virou-se para o irmão, incerto se era ele ou o _caroneiro_ quem falava.

- Sam? – o mais novo pareceu confuso pelo tom de dúvida na voz do irmão.

- Quê? – Dean sentiu alívio ao ver que Sam estava em posse consciente do seu corpo.

- Vá com calma. Como você está? – Sam espreguiçou-se e piscou com força, tentando focalizar a visão.

- Cansado, como se tivesse dormido por uma semana. – _Okay, cuidado agora, Dean_.

- Bem, foi um dia. – ele falou, sem nem mesmo um tremor na voz que denunciasse a mentira. – Você apagou desde que o Céu começou a cuspir Anjos. – Sam virou-se para Dean, a cabeça pesada e enevoada.

- O que aconteceu? – Dean parou um instante antes de responder. Quão longe iam as lembranças de Sam?

- Do que você lembra? – Sam deu de ombros levemente.

- A Igreja, eu me sentindo mal, os anjos caindo, e só isso. – uma pequena onda de alívio tomou conta de Dean. Ele ficou observando o irmão com o canto dos olhos.

- Mas você está se sentindo bem? – Sam assentiu, piscando.

- Estou. Quero dizer... Você tem dirigido comigo apagado por um dia? – _Ops_.

- Não, eu parei. – _Essa foi perto_. – Deixei alguns japoneses tirarem fotos. Ninguém te bulinou. – Sam reprimiu um sorriso, e Dean deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de alívio. – Sabia que você ia conseguir. O que falei na Igreja era sério. – Sam olhou-o em dúvida. – Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, Sam. E você provou que eu estava certo. – os dois se encararam brevemente, e Dean não conseguiu impedir que um gosto amargo tomasse sua boca. Ele odiava mentir para Sam sobre algo tão vital.

- Que bom. – Sam pigarreou, assentindo. – Porque temos trabalho a fazer. – Dean olhou a expressão rígida de seu irmão caçula, as olheiras no rosto castigado, e mais uma vez a dúvida assaltou-o. Fizera o certo pelo seu irmão?

_Droga, Cas, onde você está? Eu preciso de você._

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel carregou a máquina com as roupas ensanguentadas e pegou as últimas moedas que o bom samaritano que lhe ajudara lhe dera. Seu estômago doía horrivelmente, e sua língua estava áspera e parecia inchar dentro da boca seca. Ele ergueu o olhar da máquina de lavar e viu a máquina de lanches. Ele só tinha moedas suficientes para lavar suas roupas, ou comprar algo para comer. Ser mortal era _terrivelmente_ difícil.

Ele encarou novamente as roupas arruinadas dentro da máquina, respirando fundo. Tomado de uma leve tontura – se derivada de fome ou de um princípio de desidratação ele não tinha certeza -, o ex-anjo olhou para o lado e deparou-se com uma cesta de roupas limpas, deixadas ali por outro cliente. Hunf. Seu primeiro dilema moral como humano. Que _interessante_.

Castiel vestiu-se rapidamente, cuidando para que o dono da cesta não o pegasse em flagrante. Usou as moedas para pegar uma garrafa de água; não havia o suficiente para comprar algo para comer, e a sede era mais urgente. Ele saiu da lavanderia para o ar fresco da noite, bebendo todo o conteúdo do frasco em um só gole. A sensação era incrivelmente estática; ele finalmente entendia as metáforas sobre água gelada e homens no deserto. Observou a lua que subia no céu escuro, e pensou nos Winchesters. Será que Ezequiel fora capaz de ajudar Sam? E como será que Dean estava lidando com tudo?

Que curioso... ao pensar em Dean, suas pernas ficaram subitamente trêmulas, e sua pulsação acelerou visivelmente. Um calor repentino tomou suas faces, e seu corpo estava reagindo de uma maneira que ele não tinha certeza de que fosse possível. Bom, ele perdera sua Graça, o que o fazia tecnicamente humano. E humanos sentiam atração, desejo, ternura, _se apaixonavam_. Seria isso? Estaria ele... _apaixonado_ pelo caçador?

Essa história de humanidade seria mais complicada do que ele pensara a princípio. Castiel jogou fora a garrafa plástica e saiu em busca de uma forma de chegar até o bunker dos Homens das Letras. Precisava encontrar Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

No porta-malas do Impala, Crowley contava até mil... de novo. Ele perdera conta do tempo que já ficara ali dentro desde aquela maldita cerimônia na Igreja. Malditos Winchesters. Eles quase conseguiram! Ah, mas eles iam pagar com juros o que fizeram. Assim que fosse possível, ele ia escapar... e o que Dean sofrera no Inferno e Sam passara na gaiola com Lucífer, ia parecer um piquenique em Yellowstone.


End file.
